Clueless Killian
by emmajones1019
Summary: Killian accidentally encounters an object that "reminds" him of his cursed past and then turns into his cursed self, thing Emma is not happy with because she loves confused!killian as much as we do!


Emma munched happily her bear claw as she walked towards the station; she normally walked every day with her pirate, but he never showed up; Emma thought he was still sleeping or something –when she left their apartment he was still sound asleep, which was a weird thing because he always raised with the sun - and decided to call him when she got there, after all, David was looking with Mary Margaret for a very sick Neal, so she had a lot of work to, mostly paperwork.

Emma groaned at the thought, she was glad Storybrooke was calmer after all the mess of the author and her turning dark, but she wished for once a little, tiny evil snowman would get there instead of facing all that paperwork, she had to admit she was enjoying this weeks of quiet, though.

Emma opened the glass door and furrowed her eyebrows at the lights. The Hell? She was the first one to get there…

… Wasn't she?

Emma instinctively lifted placed her hand where she kept her gun as she kept walking towards her office, thinking of possibilities of who got there before her.

Her eyes widened when she saw Hook sitting on her desk and looking at the…. Computer?

"Killian! Dammit you scared me! What are you doing here? Why didn't you show up at Granny's?"

"Why should I be at the dinner?" Killian wondered when he finally lifted his gaze from the screen.

"For our coffee date? What else?" Emma replied a little annoyed, but the pirate just quirked an eyebrow.

"Coffee date? Well, I don't remember you inviting me to a date, Emma"

"That's because we do that every day, it's our routine" Emma explained, still worried about Killian.

"Hmm… I don't think so"

"When did you learned to use the computer, did Henry thought you?"

"Henry? Why would your kid show me about how to use this" He motioned at the computer "When I know how to use it myself?"

"How? Where there computers at the enchanted forest? Because that's a very interesting story I would love to hear" Emma snickered.

"The enchanted… what?" Emma stopped and looked at him shocked, he looked back at her with true confusion.

 _Oh no._

 _Oh, hell no!_

…

"What do you mean you can't fix it?!"

"I didn't say that, Miss Swan, I said I need time to figure out what to do! I need to do some research, perhaps asking the fairies, but as you can, see, I'm not in the best terms with them"

"Well, then I'll ask David if he can go ask them, he just told me Neal is alright" Emma grabbed her phone and started dialing her father's number.

"And where are you going to be?" After looking at the saviour's face, she smirked "Nevermind, I think I already know the answer"

"Bye, Regina, call me if you get new information about this" Emma rolled her eyes and headed to the exit.

"Say hi to the pirate for me!" Regina yelled before Emma closed the door.

…

"Okay, and what is this?" Emma inquired as she continued showing him objects from her kitchen, things her dearest captain would never their names or how they worked, which always made Emma laugh and him made his puppy face, but sadly, that wasn't the case.

"A toaster, Swan" Killian sighed dropping his head on the counter of her –their- kitchen. Emma frowned and looked down at the toaster; she remembered the day she showed him their new home, and how he immediately headed to the kitchen, mumbling about how he would always wanted to learn the function of those devices but Granny would never let him pass the counter of the diner to find out, she remembered herself giggling and watching him wonder about all the mysteries this realm had, and know all of that was all gone. His confused and excited pirate was gone.

"Emma?" Killian asked carefully and that's when Emma found out she was holding tightly the toaster, almost as if hugging it, just as she wanted to hug Killian, she even wondered if true love's hugs existed.

"Umm, sorry, Killian. What does it do and how does it work?" Emma created a mask and looked back at him.

"Emma, what are we even doing here?" Killian whined and murmured against the solid surface.

"I already told you, I don't remember how to use them and I need your help, now tell me" She ignored his _you don't know how to use a toaster?_ Comment and placed her weight from one foot to another; Emma hoped this helped calming her, she had enough with him not remembering who he really was, but taking away his immense curiosity with the lack of knowledge of the technology of this world? That was crossing the line, he didn't even call her Swan, which made Emma even sadder; she looked back to Killian, who was looking at her with a spark of confusion but intense attention towards her and Emma relaxed when he finally sighed.

"Fine" He grabbed a banana from the bowl, placed it on the black granite counter and pointed to the toaster "That toasts bread, the only you have to do is grabbing-"

"-What are you doing?" Emma inquired, looking at Killian, who was now eating the banana while trying to explain her the function of a toaster and how it worked.

"Explaining what the toast does and how it works, I thought you-" He tried to ask, but Emma just cut him off.

"-Yeah, yeah, I know, I wasn't talking about the toaster" She pointed again at his hand; Kilian looked at her again with confusion and then down at his hand holding the banana.

"Eating a banana?" Killian replied slowly and raised an eyebrow, looking at her eyes to find out what was the problem –at least that didn't change- but Emma just shook her head forcefully, feeling her golden hair brushing her shoulders.

"But- but you hate bananas" Emma groaned – Really? Did that change too? - He told her once upon a time he hated that fruit because of all those years –more like centuries- he spent in Neverland, and as Neverland was jungle, one of the few fruits that grow there were bananas –and apples too, but rarely, he also hated them since he was a lad, thing that made Emma snort- and he ended hating them because of how usually he ate them.

"Mmmm… No, I don't" Killian argued and took a bite of the banana to prove his point. Emma frowned, she grabbed her head with both hands and held back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes – What if there wasn't a way to get rid of the spell? Did she just lost her pirate forever? –

"Swan? Hey, what's wrong?" She lifted her head from her hands and stared back at him; he was way closer to her than before, she didn't notice when he stood up and ended touching her shoulder with his only hand. But that wasn't what mattered to her right now.

"Did you just call me Swan?" Emma smiled through her tears, one fell from her left eye and Killian unconsciously lifted his hand and brushed it off.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I'm-" Killian struggled to get the words and took a step back.

"It's okay, I-" Emma was interrupted by her door suddenly opening with great force. _Regina? And the dwarves?_

"Regina, I told you to call me if-" Regina held up a hand and explained.

"I'm sorry, but this couldn't wait, I found a way to end this, but it's gonna take some time to the spell to vanish" She said as she motioned the dwarves to enter the apartment.

"A way to end what? The spell?" _Oh, dammit_ "Emma, what is the mayor talking about?"

"Killian, I-"

"Grab him" Regina ordered the dwarves, who nodded and glanced at the confused pirate.

"Consider it done, sister" Leroy smirked and all the dwarves tried to grab him, but the pirate just struggled to get away from them.

"Regina, what's going on?" Emma asked the former evil queen.

"He has to drink it, and I don't think he will do it without asking questions that will waste my time" Regina retorted and lifted the potion with her gloved hands,

"And didn't you think about another way to get him drink it?" Emma pointed to herself frustrated; the queen sighed, gave her the potion and told the dwarves to let him go.

"Fine, but if he tries to escape, I will have to use another drastic measures" Emma rolled her eyes and walked towards her pirate, who was glaring at the dwarves until his gaze finally landed on her, Emma saw how his confused cerulean eyes softened a little, but not completely.

"Emma? What's going on?" Killian looked down at the potion she was grabbing and quirked an eyebrow

"I wonder how she's gonna do it" Leroy murmured and the queen rolled her eyes once again. Emma ignored him and kept looking at her –boyfriend? - Emma furrowed her eyebrows, trying to find a way to tell him.

"Killian, your memory was erased, because of a spell" Killian opened his mouth to protest, but Emma held up a hand "You may remember me, but not at all" Emma crunched her nose, good, now she was just getting him even more confused.

"Emma, this is ri-"

"Ridiculous? Trust me, I know, but it's true" Emma smiled as she invaded his personal space, sighing happily when he didn't stepped back "Killian, do you trust me?" she looked up at him with her bright green eyes begging him to believe in this, in her.

"Of course, love" Killian nodded and instinctively accommodated a strand of gold her behind her ear: Emma leaned on his touch and smiled once again.

"Why?" She wondered, and Killian just struggled.

"I don't know, I have knew you for so long and I lo-"

"You what?" Killian tried to pull his hand to scratch behind his ear, but Emma just held it firmer against her cheek.

"I- love you" Killian blurted out with wide eyes "I don't know why, I just feel it"

"I feel it too, Killian, I love you too, that's why I need you to drink this, and come back to me" She pleaded and grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket, Killian sighed and grabbed the tiny bottle, giving a mock toast before finally drinking the potion.

He closed his eyes and when he finally opened, they sparkled at the sight of his love, and he snickered.

"Swan" He managed to say before almost meeting face to face with his old friend: the floor. Good thing the dwarves were there to catch him and put him on the sofa.

…

"Killian" Emma murmured and touched his cheek lovingly; Regina and the dwarves left a couple of minutes before when the queen assured everyone the captain would wake up. "Killian" Emma repeated and Killian finally stirred.

"Hi" Emma murmured and caressed his lips with hers. She saw something flash on his eyes before he finally smirked and returned her kiss.

"Hello, love"

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked as she looked down at her pirate boyfriend.

"I am feeling great, why the concern, Swan?" Killian wondered and Emma looked back at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Emma finally comprehended and sighed "Wait, don't you know what happened today?"

"I just recall drifting off to sleep with a beautiful lass on my arms" He replied and Emma ignored the blush coming from her neck.

"And about this morning?" Emma played with the rings on her fingers.

"Completely blank, love" Killian shrugged and pulled himself on a sitting position.

"Thank god" Emma smiled as she pressed their mouths together once again and lost herself on their kiss.

She god her clueless pirate back. She needed to celebrate somehow, right?

…

Emma smiled and rolled over to feel Killian's body against hers, but was greeted with a warm but empty space, she was tad confused but the growling of her stomach caught her attention instead.

With all the chaos –and the enjoyable activities next- she never got a chance to eat something besides her bear claw and coffee she got on the morning.

Putting some sweatpants and one of Killian's shirts on, she let her feet lead her to the kitchen to get any kind of midnight snack.

She stopped short when she heard noises coming from the kitchen that sounded pretty much like her coffee machine; but that was ridiculous, nobody would even get there, the door was locked and the only people in there were her and…

… Wait a minute.

Did he just-

Emma tiptoed, trying not to make noise as she got closer to said sound; her eyes widened when she saw Killian's bare back at her and him wearing the blue piyama pants Emma got him for Christmas.

Emma witnessed how her boyfriend hummed and poured himself a cup of fresh coffee before taking a sip.

That bast-

Emma was about to interject when she looked at him and realized why he lied to her; he knew how much she loved his clueless self, of course he knew, but actually, the truth is Emma was in love with every part of him, no matter what, especially the one who worries about her and tries to give her the world. She didn't love seeing him not knowing something about her world, that made her laugh, yes, but that wasn't it, she loved how he tried to use the things, or know more, she loved the expression on his face when he managed to do something right, and his proud face that always made her smile. But the thing is it never left, he was still him, just with more knowledge of things, and that's alright, it doesn't change anything.

"Swan?" Emma looked up at Killian, loving the way his face passed from confusion to embarrassment of being caught in the scene; Emma finally laughed and threw her arms around his middle, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent.

"Love, I-"

"I know, and I wanted to thank you for doing this for me, but is okay" Emma smiled back at him "Don't think that will make me love you any less" Killian's eyes sparkled and hugged her again.

"I love you, Swan" Killian left her coffee on the counter and murmured against her head. Emma grinned lifted her head to kiss his cheek.

"I know, I love you too, Killian"

…

Good thing he didn't have a clue about iphones!


End file.
